


Daniel Jackson's Secret

by DennyJ



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennyJ/pseuds/DennyJ
Summary: Daniel didn't tell his friends everything.





	Daniel Jackson's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Notes: Set during Threads.

 

He stood a short distance away from the mourners gathered around the casket. The minister had finished speaking and the crowd began dispersing. Several people remained, standing close together as a few people stopped to offer condolences. Finally there were only the three left. The woman received a hug from first one man, then the other, before they turned together and walked away. He was surprised but pleased this had been allowed to take place here and not light years away. She would always be able to come to this spot, see the stone, and feel connected.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The watcher observed the big man as he sat cross-legged, surrounded by candles, eyes closed. He watched as the man let his mind wander through memories of all those he had lost, finding comfort in those memories and feeling the pain of the losses ease with each cleansing breath. Glad the man was still able to find release this way, he silently left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Standing to one side, he watched the other man as he bent down and brushed the dead leaves away from the stone in front of him. Satisfied it was sufficiently clear, the man placed a bouquet of brightly colored flowers at the base of the stone, arranging them, rearranging them, finally giving up and leaving them alone. The man lifted a hand to the stone and began tracing the letters. “C”, “H”, “A”, was as far as he got, his hand dropping away. Bowing his head, he whispered, “Don’t do this to me again, Daniel. I can’t go through that again.”

He longed to reach out to the man, touch him, comfort him, but he knew he couldn’t. His decision had been made, though—he only had one thing to do first.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He walked across the wind-blown sands of an empty world. Barren, lifeless, but not always so. There were no landmarks, no distinguishing features, yet he knew exactly where to go. Coming to a stop, he went to his knees in the warm sand. This was the spot. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the ground as though he were touching something precious. “I will always love you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting on the dock, watching the sun close in on the horizon, Sam leaned over and asked the question that had been bugging her. “Daniel, do you remember anything this time—from being ascended?”

He looked at her thoughtfully. “No, not really. I just remember Oma fighting Anubis and both of them disappearing in a ball of light. The next thing I knew, I was back here.”

“I was hoping you might remember some of the Ancient knowledge this time. But it doesn’t matter, we’re just glad to have you back.”

“I’ll second that,” Jack said from his lawn chair. 

“I will third that,” Teal’c added.

“Thanks, guys.”

Sam bit her lip, and Daniel thought she looked like she still had a question.

“What is it, Sam?”

She hesitated a second before asking, “Do you think you decided to come back on your own, or do you think the others sent you back?”

“You think I wouldn’t want to come back?”

“No! Well, I guess I thought you might be tempted to try it out again,” she said sheepishly. “I mean, you were gone for two weeks. We were beginning to wonder.”

“I don’t know if I was tempted or not, but one thing I am sure of, Sam: this is where I belong—this is home. I’m just sorry I can’t give you any knowledge from the Ancients.”

“That’s okay. I guess some secrets will just have to remain secret,” she said, smiling.

He smiled back at her. _That they will _.__

__

____


End file.
